(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reciprocating pneumatic motor. More specifically, this invention relates to a pneumatic motor in which a cylinder has guided grooves to provide a reciprocating action for a piston. The piston is integrated with a ring plate using plastic ultrasound technology.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pneumatic motor used in a hydraulic jack consists of a cylinder head, a cylinder, a first piston housing, a second piston housing, a piston and a piston rod. Air is supplied from a inlet of the cylinder head and the piston rod reciprocates to continuously move the piston left and right. The air flows into the cylinder and the air pressure forces the piston to go down. When the air is vented, the tension from a spring pushes the piston upward to support the jack. Another improved version of the conventional pneumatic motor uses a vertical action of the cylinder to simplify the structure. But this version of the design requires external connections such as nozzles and fittings, which make the entire structure more complicated. Moreover, the external connections interfere with the assembly process.